Justice
by Xurik Fowl
Summary: What happens when a misterious organization frees the nobodies inside the keyblader's hearts? When there are so many teams fighting for each's own safety, and romantic ties are established between people from the differen't groups, who'll bring peace?


Justice

(Kingdom Hearts Fanfic)

One, Rebirth

(Let me just start by saying this is set immediately after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, but I will be coming back to the middle of the timeline at times to specify things, change them to fit my story on fair ways, and remind you of stuff)

(I don't own KH, or am in any way affiliated with the people who do own it. Same goes for the Final Fantasy characters. sheesh...)

Chapter One

Rebirth

It was 11:37 on a big empty space. There were no lights, except for a small cell phone's light of the man that was talking. He was tall, And was dressed with a strange red robe and red bandages that covered his face. A single braided blonde strand of hair popped out of the bandages. When he spoke, he did so calmly and strongly. "What have I come here for? It's time i be told what I'm expecting here."

The voice that spoke on the other side was low, young, intelligent and chilling. "The Heartkeepers have taken a decision. We will NOT join the Light dwellers in their battle against the evils to come. It's simply a waste of time, knowing the suspicions are not confirmed in any way, and IF, and only if your suspicions prove be true, we will take action as to OUR own convenience."

"But... Luneth!! You yourself have seen Merlin's power, why do you doubt him so?" The man in red replied.

The man referred to as Luneth responded: "It's not a risk we're willing to take. Now, you have been summoned to that world to receive a package from us, consider it an exchange, for we are very sorry for what we are about to do. I leave you, a messenger should deliver it in a while." And with that, he hung up on the red dressed man.

Shocked at that, DIZ whispered a single thing: "Keybladers... run..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora, Riku and a mature looking Tidus were having a match. Wakka sat nearby, resting on the stone wall at the beach. Riku had just delivered a blow to Tidus' head, and he quickly turned to block Sora's wooden sword. He pushed them back, and threw his sword at Sora, Inflicting the number of blows decided on for a victory. "Wow Riku, you're still the strongest here, eh?" said Tudus while he scratched the back of his head, grinning widely.

"Yeah, yeah, i know how awesome I am, don't remind me" Said Riku in a joking tone, also smiling. "Now what, guys? wanna call it a day?"

Sora and Tidus fell to the ground, and Sora said "Yeah, we're beat." Then they picked up their wooden swords and walked towards the pier, but they saw a man standing there. He had a white blindfold, and white and red striped clothing. The most chilling fact about him though, is he had a heart with a keyhole on it burned into his left cheek, like a gruesome inkless tattoo. He looked very peaceful, despite the heart mark.

Sora was the first to take action. "Ummm.. Excuse me? What are you doing there? Can you see?"

The man answered "Oh, I'm fine, Don't worry about me" And with that he kept standing there peacefully, so much it was eerie.

Sora walked up to the man and asked "How'd you get here?"

"I made a portal." Said the man in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

Riku said "You can make portals?" from afar.

The mad took two steps back into the air, which looked distorted and wavy, the way it looks when it's extremely hot. He disappeared into the wavy air and reappeared behind Riku. "Yes I can."

"And what are you doing here?" asked Tidus, also wanting in to the conversation.

"I've come to awaken those who beg... to be awake." And with that, he touched the mark on his cheek and extended it, a pinkish, bright strand of something spirit-like extended from his cheek, and when it was far enough, it took shape to make a solid, long spear, with the same keyhole/heart symbol marked o n the wide blade at the top. As soon as everyone saw that, they stood in shock as Riku and Sora summoned their keyblades.

"Oh don't worry" said the man. "This isn't meant to inflict pain, at least not physical pain..." he teleported behind Sora and stabbed him with the lance. The lance pushed through his back, pushing a see-through version of Sora out his front, which stood motionless and dead in front of the real Sore for a few seconds, before flashing and becoming Roxas, Sora's nobody. Meanwhile, Sora bent over in pain, his skin becoming black, and his eyes yellow. He sprouted antennae and his veins popped up, and his legs and arms became skinny and fingerless. His hair turned a bright white, and so did the tips of his arms and legs, and the heartless symbol formed in that color at his chest. He basically looked like a whitish neoshadow with hair. The kingdom key was still in his hand, but dark tendrils wrapped around it giving it a sinister look. His heart floated, and the man reached out for it, and absorbed it with his gloved hand.

Roxas stood unconscious on the ground and Riku raced past him to confront the mysterious man. Just as Riku sent his keyblade to the body of the man, he cast a reflect spell and the keyblade bounced back.

"You fiend!!" he said as he charged at the man once more. Tidus was standing back, clearly too scared to even try to help.

"What I am doing is justice, view it as you may." said the man as he swiped the lance in a circle, being blocked at mid-spin by Riku's Way to Dawn. They pushed against each other and the lance pushed the keyblade aside, but the man didn't strike. "Keep your strength true Riku, it's the only way you'll resist becoming a heartless like Sora did. My goal is not to turn you into heartless, but to awaken the nobody you have within." Riku reflected on the message, perhaps a bit too long, for he let his guard down, and at that moment the man stroke, stabbing Riku with the lance.

The Riku/spirit that came from Riku took two steps back, as if it was being pushed. It also stood lifeless for an instant before becoming a tall, skinny youth with shorter hair than Riku's, but they were still much alike. One strange thing about this youth, he seemed to have a tail, and feline ears, which matched his snow white hair. He wore dark blue jeans and a black and white hoodie with the heart shape in front.

The cat-boy looked at the man for a second, shocked, and whispered "Thank you..." before becoming unconscious as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man wearing loose white and red clothing entered through tall, heavy double doors, lightning bolts engraved on both. Through behind him, an eerie, greenish light illuminated the big empty space, revealing it was Olympus Coliseum. The man looked over at DIZ, and lifted the small package which seemed to inspire importance. As soon as he did, neoshadows and illuminators began materializing everywhere. The heartless ate the poor light that was there, and closed in on the man. He maintained his calm; he truly had nothing to fear. He lifted his left hand in which an object materialized; it seemed to be an electric blue fang. The mass of heartless quickly vaporized as the fang glowed its bright blue light. The man turned to DIZ, which had been casting reflect repeatedly, and had left the heartless to the heartkeeper. He looked up, his face being seen for the first time. He had dark blue hair and green eyes, and his skin had a dark tan.

"Desch, isn't it?" said DIZ.

The one called Desch nodded. He threw the package at DIZ, and said "The heartkeepers present you with this offering, the heart lock, a pendent which protects the heart of its wearer to certain extent. In theory, it's meant to protect anyone's heart from being taken, or destroyed. But we've found it has flaws.. There are three conditions to its power. One, it will not protect the heart of one who doesn't appreciate it, two, it will not protect the heart from being taken by some who's heart is significantly stronger, and three, it will not protect those who have committed assassination. It is one of the items that give us heartkeepers our likeness to a God. The Greatest One sends it as an apology for the acts to be committed against Sora, Riku and Kairi. We do not wish to harm them, but the Nobodies begging to be freed... Must be freed!!"

"You think this trinket is fair justice against three lives?!?!?! This is madness!!"Said DIZ, clearly angered by the gesture

"Two, in fact" Desch responded. "I've been informed Riku's still alive. His heart didn't allow itself to be released from his body. A very strange case... if you ask me. And yet, his heart suffered much damage when that happened, leaving him in a comma-like state."

"I am relieved to hear that, but what you are doing to Kairi and Sora is still unjust!!!"

"It must be done, Ansem, we can't prevent it from happening" Desch said.

DIZ adopted an angered expression, barely noticeable by the bandaging on his face. Out of anger, he threw a small capsule that a few seconds ago was at his belt, to the face of the heartkeeper. He swiftly moved his head to the left, but it seemed as if such a quick movement distorted the mage longer than needed, and a translucid copy of his face seemed to be right where the solid one was a moment ago, until the capsule, which had started speeding propelled by a small flame at the tip, went through the copy, dissolving it into the air. A few feet away from Desch, the capsule imploded, creating a small ball of fire and smoke.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave old man!" and with that, he stepped two steps back into the distorted air that was a portal he created.

Teh end.


End file.
